Big Time Meatloaf
by Panda-Boo17
Summary: Logan has the best birthday ever, thanks to Carlos: the greatest boyfriend in the world. SLASH! PLEASE R&R!


Hi, all my fellow BTR-obsessed girls and guys out there! I really hope you enjoy this! This is a birthday present for **Diasleingod54**, who has become a good friend of mind ever since he asked me to write this fic for him, and this fic is dedicated to him as well! I REALY HOPE YOU LIKE YOUR FIC, BUDDY! :D **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! :D **

**Big Time Meatloaf **

Carlos was awakened on the morning of September 14th by a light put persistent patting on his shoulder. For the first couple of seconds, he tried to ignore it, but when it was clear that whoever it was wasn't going away, he sleepily peeped his eyes open. He was met by the sight of Mrs. Knight leaning over him.

"Come on, sweetie, it's time to get up so we can get everything ready." the auburn-haired woman whispered.

"What time is it?" Carlos mumbled, reaching up to wipe the sleep from his eyes.

"It's six AM. Now come on and get up before Logan does." Mrs. Knight urged quietly.

That's when he suddenly remembered: today was Logan's 17th birthday! For weeks, they had been planning a party for the smart boy, and now that his special day was finally here, they had just a few hours to get everything ready.

Now that he was properly motivated, Carlos got up quickly, but made sure he didn't jostle the bed too much so he didn't wake up the brunette boy sleeping next to him. Mrs. Knight left the room as Carlos sprinted on his tip-toes into the adjoining bathroom. She couldn't help but giggle when she heard a muffled curse sound through the bathroom door; Carlos had more than likely stubbed his toe on the edge of the cabinet in his rush to take a shower.

Once he was in the bathroom with the door shut, Carlos wasted no time in stripping off his pajamas and piling them messily in the corner. He then jumped in the shower and hastily washed his body and hair. He knew he must look like a complete idiot when he got out of the shower, and started to hurriedly dry himself off, the towel practically flailing around his naked body. Once he was dried off, he carefully cracked the bathroom door open, and peeked out to make sure Logan was still asleep. The brunette boy had hardly moved since Carlos got up. Breathing a small sigh of relief, Carlos carefully opened the door the rest of the way, and tip-toed completely naked across the room to his dresser next to the door. He picked out a pair of blue boxer briefs(which he knew was Logan's favorite color), his typical dark jeans, a grey t-shirt, and an orange hoodie to wear that day. He left his hoodie open and had the sleeves pushed up to his elbows, just like he always did.

Now that he was all dressed and ready to tackle the day, the raven-haired boy exited the bedroom, and made his way down the hall to the kitchen where he found everyone else(except Logan) already up and finishing up their breakfast. He greeted everyone politely, and stepped over into the kitchen to fix himself a corndog.

"Okay everyone, we've got just a few hours to get everything set up for Logan's party, so I'm giving everyone a job to do to make sure everything gets done." Mrs. Knight explained, standing at the end of the dining table with a small notepad in her hands, "Carlos, I'm putting you in charge of baking and decorating the cake. There's a cake mix in the cabinet next to the fridge, and it has instructions on the back. Kendall and James, both of you are coming with me to help pick out the decorations and snacks. And Katie, you're in charge of keeping Logan out of the apartment until we get everything set up."

"You can count on us, Mama Knight." Carlos said around a bite of corndog.

"Yeah, Logan's gonna have the best party ever." James agreed.

"Okay." Mrs. Knight sighed as she scanned over her list once more, "If you two are ready, we need to get going."

Kendall and James both nodded, and got up to place their empty plates in the sink before slipping on their shoes, and following Mrs. Knight out the front door.

"How the heck am I gonna keep Logan out of the apartment all day?" Katie asked as soon as the front door shut.

"I don't know, you could take him to the planetarium or the bookstore." Carlos answered, "Once he gets his nose stuck in a new book, he can sit there for hours without moving."

"I know. The last time he got a new book, I actually got some sleep because you two didn't keep me awake all night banging each others brains out." Katie said.

Carlos raised his eyebrows at the 11-year-old's slightly-graphic description. She clearly knew more about sex than everyone thought. There was a short, awkward silence before Carlos spoke again.

"You wanna go wake up Logan so you two can go do something, and I can get started on the cake?" he asked as he nibbled at the last bit of his corndog, which rested low on the stick.

"He's not laying in there naked again, is he?" Katie asked.

"No. Why?" Carlos giggled.

"Because the last time someone sent me in there to wake him up, I saw way more of him than I ever wanted to see." Katie answered.

Carlos almost choked on the last bite of his corndog as soon as those words left Katie's mouth. Rolling her eyes, Katie got up from her chair, and walked off down the hallway to the room Carlos and Logan shared.

Several minutes later, Katie and Logan emerged from the hallway, the brunette boy clad in his outfit for the day: a sexy pair of skinny-jeans, a grey V-neck t-shirt, and a red cardigan with the sleeves pushed up to his mid-forearm. Logan had just gotten up, and he looked absolutely gorgeous with his freshly-gelled hair.

"Happy birthday, Logie-Bear." Carlos greeted in his usual cheerful demeanor as his boyfriend entered the room.

A smile instantly tugged at the brunette boy's lips, his adorable dimples quickly becoming evident. He walked in long strides over to Carlos, and pulled him in for a good-morning kiss, this one a little more heated than the ones they usually shared this early in the morning.

"I'm glad I've got the most amazing, gorgeous boyfriend in the world to spend my birthday with." he said once he pulled back.

"Thanks, but _I'm _the one with the most amazing, gorgeous boyfriend in the world." Carlos replied with an adorable, cheeky smile.

Logan giggled, and closed the gap between their lips once again. Carlos let out a soft moan, and he almost involuntarily brought his hand up to cradle Logan's cheek as the brunette boy moved his lips gently against his. The kiss would have lasted much longer had it not been for the gruff clearing of someone's throat that sounded from somewhere behind them. They had been so caught up in each other that they had completely forgotten about Katie standing just a few feet away.

"Are we gonna go to the bookstore or are you two gonna stand there and swallow each others faces all day?" she asked.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Logan said over his shoulder, "You sure you'll be okay here by yourself, babe? I mean, you're more than welcome to come with us if you want."

"That sounds fun, but I've gotta stay here and bake your cake." Carlos answered, "And when you come back here later, I promise you're gonna have the most awesomest party ever."

Logan smiled and nodded before leaning in to give Carlos a brief kiss. With that, the pair shared a 'good bye', and Logan and Katie walked out the front door. Once he heard the two sets of footsteps gradually disappear down the hall, Carlos eagerly stepped over into the kitchen to begin his assigned task of baking his boyfriend's birthday cake.

First, he knelt on the floor in front of the lower cabinet next to the refrigerator, opened the blue cabinet door, and began sorting through Mrs. Knight's wide variety of cake pans to find the right one. He took out a small, rectangular one, then a medium-sized square one, then a heart-shaped one, then a glass one that looked like a bread pan before he finally found the large rectangular one that Mrs. Knight had instructed him to use the night before. He felt a tiny sense of triumph when he pulled out the right cake pan, but it was quickly over taken by a sudden sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach when he thought about the cake mix in the upper cabinet…..or what _had been _the cake mix in the upper cabinet. The week before, the four of them had been hanging out in the apartment, having one of their usual video game tournaments when they each had a sudden craving for something sweet. None of them felt like walking two miles to the nearest convenience store for some ice cream, so they searched the cabinets for something to satisfy their sweet tooth. They were pleasantly surprised to find an orange-cream-sickle cake mix in the cabinet. All of them eagerly chipped in to help fix it, and the whole thing was all but devoured in an hour.

"_Oh, please don't let that be the same cake mix!" _Carlos screamed in his mind as he blindly reached up to put the cake pan on the counter, knocking off a cook book in the process, which landed on the floor and fell open to a random page.

Carlos hardly noticed the cook book on the floor as he scrambled to his feet, and stumbled over to the cabinet where the cake mix had been. He jerked the cabinet door open, and his fears were confirmed. No cake mix.

"Shit!" the Latino boy hissed as he slammed the cabinet door shut.

When he and his band mates had baked that cake the week before, none of them had any idea that Mrs. Knight had been saving it for Logan's birthday….and none of them bothered to tell her that they had eaten it, so now Carlos was stuck with the responsibility of baking a cake, and he had no cake mix. The raven-haired boy sighed in frustration, and rested his hands on either side of the counters surrounding him as his mind raced for a solution to his problem. The convenience store down the street didn't carry cake mixes, and he didn't have time to run to the supermarket five miles away to get one, and he had no idea how to _make _one from scratch. What the hell was he going to do?

Carlos almost felt like sinking to the floor in frustration…until a seemingly brilliant idea popped into his head. He didn't know why it caught his attention, but he noticed the recipe that the cook book on the floor had fallen open to, which was Mrs. Knight's _amazing _meatloaf recipe….then he caught sight of the heart-shaped cake pan in the floor next to the cook book….

A few hours later, Mrs. Knight, James, and Kendall returned, their arms laden with plastic sacks filled with decorations and snacks.

"Okay boys, I'm gonna go get changed into something more comfortable, then we can get started on getting everything fixed up." Mrs. Knight said quickly as she set her sacks down, and scurried off down the hall.

"Dude, I think your mom is more excited about this party than Logan is." James commented as he and Kendall set their own sacks down on the dining table.

"Well, you know how she gets whenever she gets to plan a party; she has to get every tiny detail perfect, and she won't relax until it is." Kendall said.

"Hm." James sighed, "Hey, do I smell…._meatloaf_?"

Kendall sniffed the air briefly before the two of them looked around for the source of the smell. The delicious aroma was clearly coming from the kitchen, but neither of them saw anything remotely resembling a meatloaf on the counters or the stove. Their eyes then went to the living room where they saw Carlos sitting on the couch with his feet propped on the coffee table, and the latest issue of Pop Tiger in his hands.

"Dude, since when does a cake smell like meatloaf?" Kendall asked.

"When all of us baked and ate the cake mix last week that Mrs. Knight had been saving for today, and I had to improvise." Carlos answered, placing the magazine in his lap to look over at his two friends.

"I told you we should have asked before we fixed that thing!" Kendall said irritatedly to the pretty boy standing behind him.

"Hey, I didn't know she was saving it for today!" James defended.

"It doesn't really matter seeing as we can't pull a cake mix out of our asses!" Carlos interrupted, "Anyway, I figured out something just as good, if not better, for Logie's birthday."

"What'd you do?" Kendall asked suspiciously.

"You'll just have to wait and see. And if either of you mention it to Mrs. Knight before the party, I'll hide your lube, and put itching powder in your underwear drawer."

The two boys standing beside the dining table shared a wide-eyed glance just as Mrs. Knight re-entered the room.

"Come on, boys, let's get started!" she spouted, "James and Carlos, you two hang the party lights; and Kendall, you pour the snacks in our big serving bowls and set them along the bar and the back edge of the cabinet over here. I'm going to dust and get everything straightened up in here. Oh, and Carlos, did you get the cake made?"

"Yep." the raven-haired boy answered as he stood from his seat on the couch, and cast James and Kendall a piercing glance as a further warning not to say anything about the 'cake' resting in the oven.

"Okay, great. Now everyone get to work!" Mrs. Knight ordered.

Everyone instantly set to work at preparing what would be the best birthday party of Logan's life. To start with, James climbed up the swirly-slide to hang the party lights along the top edge of the balcony, then he climbed down, and Carlos sat on his shoulders to attach the party lights to the bottom edge. They also hung the lights from the edges of the entryway, around the TV, and across the tops of the cabinets in the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Kendall busied himself with setting out the variety of snacks that they had purchased earlier. They had lots of yummy goodies: two or three different kinds of chips and dip, mixed nuts, trail mix, white-chocolate-covered pretzels, and how could they forget Logan's favorite: gummy bears mixed with gummy worms. Kendall made sure both rows of bowls(one on the bar, and one on the back edge of the cabinets facing the dining table) were perfectly straight to avoid his mom having one of her fits of OCD. When the boys completed their tasks, Mrs. Knight was still busily straightening up all the action figures and electronics in the apartment, dusting everything in sight, and arranging and re-arranging the decorative cushions on the couch.

"Okay, everyone will be getting here in about an hour; how does the apartment look? Did I miss anything?" Mrs. Knight asked as she stepped back from the couch, which had just had its cushions re-arranged for the sixth time.

"Mom, the place is spotless, just like it is all the time. Well….ninety percent of the time. Anyway, everything looks perfect. I highly doubt Logan is gonna care how the couch cushions look during his birthday party." Kendall answered, earning him a soft giggle from James and Carlos.

"I just want everything to look nice." Mrs. Knight said, "Oh, will someone text Logan and Katie, and tell them to come home and get ready?"

"I will." Carlos volunteered automatically.

He took out his phone, and sent his boyfriend a quick text, making sure to include a smiley-face wearing a tiny party hat. He then put his phone away, and went to his and Logan's bedroom to change into something a little more dressy than his t-shirt and hoodie. He selected a simple black V-neck t-shirt from his dresser drawer, and smiled at how attractive he looked in the full-length mirror hanging on the back of the bedroom door. The t-shirt hugged his biceps and chest perfectly while remaining looser around his abdomen. The dark color matched his hair, and complimented his skin tone perfectly. He wasn't trying to brag, but he thought he looked damn hot! And he knew Logan would think so too…..

Emerging from the bedroom a couple minutes later, he found Kendall and James sitting on the couch, talking amongst themselves. They, too, had changed into slightly more dressy clothes. James was wearing a turquoise t-shirt with black graphic designs across the front, an open black vest, a pair of blue-and-black hightops, and his usual tight jeans. Kendall wore his usual black skinny-jeans, a brown-striped t-shirt with medium-length sleeves and a plunging V-shaped neckline under which he wore a grey tank top. A pair of black-and-white checkered Vans adorned his feet.

"Hm, somebody's lookin' sharp." James announced as Carlos entered the room.

Carlos smiled and blushed slightly.

"Thanks. I wanted to look hot for Logan tonight." he replied.

"Well, you succeeded. I can tell he's gonna be all over you on the dance floor." Kendall said.

"Hopefully, that's not the _only _place he'll be all over me." Carlos said with a provocative wink.

Just as he said that, he heard the front door open behind him. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Logan and Katie enter the apartment, each of them carrying a plastic sack labeled 'Books-a-Million' over their arm.

"Hey, guys. Did you have a good time at the book store?" James greeted as the pair entered the room.

"Yep. Logan stayed glued to the science-y section the whole time, and I hung out at the coffee shop in the back." Katie answered.

"Whoo, somebody is lookin' _hot_!" Logan commented as he set his sack down on the table, and walked over to Carlos, wrapping his arms loosely around him.

"Why, thank you." Carlos said, smiling and cocking his head to the side, "I know how much you love this t-shirt, and I wanted to give you something nice to look at during your party."

"Mm, I've got something nice to look at all the time." Logan whispered as he leaned in to press his lips lovingly against Carlos'.

"Awwww!" they heard Kendall say in a slightly-higher-pitched voice than usual.

Both of them turned toward the couch where the source of the noise came from.

"I ruined the moment, didn't I?" the blonde boy asked with a slight wince.

"Just a little." Logan answered.

It wasn't much longer after that that people began arriving. When the first knock on the door sounded, Logan quickly went to answer it, and found Camille standing in the doorway, wearing a casual-looking purple cocktail dress, black leggings, and black heels. She held a small, glossy gift bag in one hand.

"Happy birthday!" she greeted as soon as she saw Logan.

"Thanks. Come on in." Logan said, stepping aside so she could enter the apartment.

The two of them shared a friendly hug before Camille set the gift bag down on the dining table.

Carlos and Logan had been together as a couple for the better part of three months now, and Camille was totally cool with that. She would be lying if she said she wasn't disappointed when Logan broke the news to her that he was gay and in love with someone else, but she quickly accepted it, and the two of them remained close friends. Things were just the same as they always were, just without all the slapping and tackling and frustrating on-again-off-again 'romance' between them.

The next person to arrive was Guitar Dude, who was soon followed by the Jennifers. Within half-an-hour, the apartment was nearly full of the guys' friends who had come to help celebrate Logan's birthday. Everyone talked and mingled for a while before Mrs. Knight made her way to the middle of the room, and loudly clapped her hands to get everyone's attention.

"Okay everyone, it's time for the birthday boy to blow out his candles, and we can cut the cake." she announced, then turned to Carlos, "Carlos, since you baked the cake, would you bring it over to the table, please?"

"Sure. But before I do, I just want everyone to know that it's not exactly a cake. I'll explain everything later." Carlos said, earning him a few confused glances.

Ignoring the confused and slightly irritated look Mrs. Knight was giving him, he stepped over into the kitchen, and took the round tray out of the oven, and carried it over to the dining table. When he stepped back, everyone saw a perfectly-baked heart-shaped meatloaf resting in the middle of the tray. The meatloaf had been intricately decorated with an elaborate boarder made out of ketchup, and written in ketchup on the top was 'Happy Birthday, Logie-Bear!'.

"Babe, what's with the meatloaf?" Logan asked, smiling as he stepped over beside his boyfriend.

"I _was _gonna make you a cake, but we kinda ate the cake mix last week, and I didn't have time to go get another one, so I made you a heart-shaped meatloaf." Carlos explained.

Logan's smile instantly widened, and his heart warmed at the amazingly sweet gesture by his boyfriend. This special little surprise made him love him that much more.

"Aw, thanks, baby." he said, giving Carlos a light kiss on the cheek, "This has got to be the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me."

There was a wave of soft 'aw's from the surrounding crowd. Having obviously gotten over her initial irritation over the 'missing' cake mix, Mrs. Knight scurried into the kitchen to grab a pack of birthday candles and a lighter.

"Before you blow out your candles, Logan, I've just got to get a picture of you and your birthday meatloaf." she said as she took her camera out of the pocket of her jeans.

Logan nodded, and stood next to the heart-shaped meatloaf, tilting the tray up just enough to be able to see it properly in the picture. Mrs. Knight snapped a quick picture, as did several other people who had brought their cameras.

"Carlos, you get in the picture, too, since you're the one who made this thing in the first place." Logan said, motioning the smaller boy to join him.

Carlos gladly did so, and Mrs. Knight snapped the most adorable picture of the two of them together.

"Can we cut this thing already? I'm hungry." James asked from somewhere in the crowd.

"Logie has to blow out his candles first." Carlos quickly answered.

The brunette boy blushed noticeably at being called by his nickname in front of half the kids at the Palmwoods. Mrs. Knight put her camera away for the moment, and wasted no time in sticking seventeen of the small, white candles into the heart-shaped meatloaf, being careful not to ruin any of the intricate ketchup detailing or letters. She then used the lighter to light each and every one of them. Once all the candles were lit, she stepped around to the opposite side of the table so she was facing Carlos and Logan.

"Go ahead, birthday boy." she said, readying her camera once again.

His stomach growling from the delicious aroma of the meatloaf, Logan quickly leaned down to blow a large puff of air across all the candles. He had to blow a second time because, as always, there was that _one _pesky candle that refused to go out the first time. As soon as the last candle went out, everyone clapped and began singing the Happy Birthday song.

When the song was over, Mrs. Knight took over the task of slicing up the meatloaf onto individual dessert plates, and handing them out to everyone. Logan, of course, got the first piece.

"How is it?" Carlos asked as Logan took the first bite.

"Oh, my God, Carlos, this is _awesome_!" the brunette boy replied around a mouthful of meatloaf.

Carlos giggled at this as Mrs. Knight handed him the second slice of the succulent treat.

For a little while thereafter, everyone mingled some more while they enjoyed their meatloaf and various other snacks. When everyone had finished snacking, James put on some music, and everyone hit the dance floor. As soon as the music started, Logan made his way through the small sea of dancing teens over to where his boyfriend was tossing his paper dessert plate in the trash can.

"Care to dance, Carlitos?" he asked.

"You didn't even need to ask." Carlos answered with an adorable yet seductive smile as he reached down to take Logan's hand.

The two of them made their way over to the dance floor(which was actually just whatever empty floor space was available), and Logan spun Carlos around so the smaller boy's back was pressed against his chest. His hands instantly dropped to either side of Carlos' hips, and the two of them started dancing provocatively to the beat of the rather loud music.

"Your ass looks so amazing in these jeans." Logan whispered into his boyfriend's ear, "I haven't been able to take my eyes off you all night."

Carlos giggled, and turned his head to the side to place a kiss to Logan's cheek.

"I can't wait until everyone leaves, and we can continue celebrating in private." he whispered back.

"Mmm, me, too. You have no idea all the dirty things I wanna do to you right now." Logan moaned, enunciating his words with a teasing bite to the portion of Carlos' shoulder not covered by his t-shirt.

Carlos moaned low in his throat, and ground back against Logan with his sexy Latino hips. The brunette boy fought with every fiber in his body not to grab Carlos, and drag him down the hall to their bedroom, and just ravish his gorgeous body. In the back of his mind, he kept telling himself, _'Good things come to those who wait….' _

About half-an-hour later, the festivities began to die down, and everyone started saying good-bye and telling Logan happy birthday once more before exiting the apartment. When the last person stepped out the door, Logan gathered up the various presents and cards he'd received, and took them to his room, placing them carefully on his desk to look at later. When he returned to the main part of the apartment, he saw everyone else starting to clean up. Mrs. Knight was in the kitchen, leisurely putting the remainder of the snacks away, Kendall and James were picking up the stray napkins and snack crumbs that had found their way to the floor during the party, and Carlos was working on clearing off the dining table.

"Need some help with that?" Logan asked as he stepped over and began helping Carlos with clearing the table.

"We'll get all that if you two want to….._turn in _for the night." James said.

Everyone instantly knew what he was talking about just by the tone in his voice. Carlos and Logan shared an excited glance before dropping what they were doing.

"I think we'll take you up on that offer." Logan said as he wrapped his arm around Carlos' shoulders, and coaxed him forward.

Before anyone could say another word, the two of them walked off down the hall, trying to mask their eagerness by not moving too quickly.

As soon as they stepped into the room, Logan shut the door, and pushed Carlos against it.

"I've been waiting for this all day." the brunette boy said in a low, breathy voice that totally turned Carlos on.

Before Carlos could utter an answer, Logan captured his lips in a bruising kiss, which the smaller boy had no objections to. Carlos brought his hands up to tangle them through Logan's hair as the smart boy nipped teasingly at his bottom lip. He knew that Logan was asking for access to his mouth by doing this, and he was more than happy to part his lips for him. Both of them let out a series of soft moans and sighs when their tongues clashed and battled for dominance. It turns out, neither of them won that battle because just a few seconds later, they both had to pull back in need of air.

Logan felt his hardening cock twitch in his jeans when he saw Carlos gasping softly, his lips red and kiss-swollen. Bringing his hands up, the brunette boy ran them slowly across Carlos' chest and stomach, pausing for a moment to gently tweak his nipples through the fabric of his t-shirt. He smirked at the way Carlos gasped and arched into his touch. As much as Logan loved the way Carlos looked in that t-shirt, it needed to come off…._now_.

Carlos was enjoying the feeling of his boyfriend's hands roaming over his body so much that he was caught off-guard when his t-shirt was roughly yanked off over his head. Logan instantly leaned in to attach his lips to the smaller boy's neck, knowing that this was one of his weak spots.

"W-wait." Carlos gasped, pushing Logan back gently by his shoulders.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked.

He would be lying if he said he wasn't surprised and somewhat confused; this is the first time Carlos had ever stopped him in the middle of indulging one of his sensitive spots before.

"This is _your _birthday; _I _should be the one pleasuring _you_." Carlos answered as he slowly ran a single finger down the middle of Logan's chest and stomach, and lightly brushed it across his crotch.

A smile instantly tugged at Logan's lips, and he sexily cocked his head to the side.

"Well, pleasure away, baby." he said.

With that, Carlos wrapped one hand around the back of Logan's neck, and pulled him in for a slow, sultry kiss. With his other hand, he reached down to gently squeeze the growing bulge in the brunette boy's jeans. Carlos knew he had Logan just where he wanted him when a soft moan escaped his lips, and he started kissing back harder. He had learned early on in their relationship that when Logan was aroused, he was very easy to manipulate. Carlos could get him to bang him in any position or any _place _he wanted with just a few well-placed kisses and touches or with some dirty-talk uttered just the right way.

Logan melted a little under his boyfriend's touch, and gladly complied when he felt Carlos start to coax him back toward the bed. Their lips never once parted while they stumbled back, blindly trying to find the bed. When Logan felt the backs of his legs come into contact with it, he voluntarily fell backwards and brought Carlos with him. They parted the kiss briefly so they could clumsily kick their shoes off. Once that task was done, they wriggled around until they were parallel with the bed(as opposed to laying across it like they previously had been).

Carlos straddled Logan's waist, and reached down to tighten his hands around the brunette boy's t-shirt so he could pull him into a sitting position. Logan had a look of longing on his face, just aching for Carlos to roughly kiss him again. Carlos, however, had other plans. Sliding his hands up under Logan's red cardigan, he pushed it off his shoulders, and Logan eagerly wriggled his arms out of the suddenly frustrating garment. The cardigan had barely had time to hit the floor before Carlos yanked Logan's t-shirt up over his head. A pleasant shiver ran up Logan's spine when the slightly cooler air surrounding him hit his exposed skin.

"Lay back." Carlos ordered in a gruff, sexy voice that made Logan's cock throb in his jeans.

The brunette boy gladly did as he was told, excited to see what his gorgeous boyfriend had in mind for him. Once his head rested against the pillow, Carlos leaned down and gave him a brief but passionate kiss before trailing a series of light kisses along his jaw line and down to his neck. Logan moaned softly, and tilted his head to the side to give Carlos better access. His hands almost on reflex went around to run all along Carlos' bare back. The raven-haired boy's skin felt like perfect warm silk under his hands, and the moistness of his lips moving along his neck almost made his head spin from the pleasure.

Once Carlos finished teasing at Logan's neck, he moved lower to his chest and stomach. He smiled to himself when he felt Logan's abs tensing under his lips. He took the time to trace each line of Logan's muscles with his tongue, knowing that he loved to be teased.

"Ngh, baby, go lower!" Logan groaned as he arched his back.

Never being one to deny his boyfriend anything, especially on his birthday, Carlos leaned up briefly to undo Logan's jeans, and pull them off along with his underwear. A smile tugged at Carlos' lips when he laid eyes on his boyfriend's half-hard cock. Reaching out, he wrapped his hand loosely around it, and gave a few light strokes. He instantly felt the flesh harden further in his hand, and he loved the way Logan's hips jerked up almost involuntarily.

"What do you want me to do, Logie?" Carlos asked teasingly as he swiped his thumb across the head of Logan's cock.

"Ngh, stop teasing and suck me!" the brunette boy gasped.

Carlos smirked at this, and stuck his tongue out as he leaned forward. He started by licking a slow line up the underside of Logan's cock, delighting in the shiver that ran through his boyfriend's body. When he reached the tip, he swirled his tongue around it, lapping at the generous amounts of precum gathered there. He couldn't help but moan when the taste of Logan burst across his tongue. Once he had licked the head clean, he pushed it into his mouth, and sucked lightly on it. This earned him a guttural moan from the brunette boy, who reached down to run his fingers over his buzz-cut hair. Logan found that the only down-side to Carlos' new haircut was that he didn't have anything to grab onto whenever the raven-haired boy gave him a blowjob.

Carlos felt a light pressure on the back of his head as Logan urged him to take more of him in. He gladly did so, relaxing his throat so he could take Logan's seven-inch dick all the way down. A choked gasp escaped Logan's lips when he felt his dick bump the back of Carlos' throat. The smaller boy had the weakest gag reflex he'd ever seen! When Carlos started bobbing his head, Logan groaned and tightened his fists, fighting the urge to thrust up into his boyfriend's heavenly mouth. A second or two later, he received a light slap to his hip, and that's when he realized that he was digging his nails into the back of Carlos' head. When he looked down, he saw the smaller boy giving him a warning look while he sucked him.

"Sorry, baby." he apologized with a sympathetic look.

Carlos' glare softened, and he continued to give his boyfriend a blowjob for a few more minutes. When he pulled off Logan, his lips making an erotic pop, he was rewarded by a whimper of protest.

"Wh-why'd you stop?" the brunette boy asked.

"Do you want me to keep sucking you, or do you want your dick in my ass?" Carlos said with an adorable smirk.

"Ass, please." Logan answered.

Carlos giggled as he crawled back up Logan's body, and reached over into the nightstand to retrieve their lube. He handed the tube to Logan, then rolled over onto his back, his cock now straining almost painfully against his jeans. Logan was quick to roll over as well, and he knelt in front of the smaller boy. He wasted no time in removing Carlos' jeans and underwear, tossing them to the floor with the rest of their clothes.

"Mmm, you're so sexy." Logan moaned as he slid his hands up Carlos' firm thighs.

An adorable pink blush appeared on the smaller boy's lips, and he smiled sheepishly. It amazed Logan how Carlos could do and say the dirtiest things in bed without batting an eye, and yet he still blushed whenever he called him hot or sexy or beautiful.

Logan was about to open the lube to prepare Carlos, when an erotic idea popped into his head…

"Get yourself ready. I wanna watch." he said, holding out the lube.

Carlos raised an eyebrow at this, and an alluring smile tugged at his lips. He gladly took the lube, and Logan scooted back a bit to watch. Carlos flipped the cap of the lube open, and poured a bit of the clear substance onto his fingers before setting the tube aside, spreading his legs, and reaching down between them. He quickly found his tight hole, and gently probed it just the way he liked Logan to do it. When he finally pushed a single finger inside himself, he heard a soft moan from the vicinity of the foot of the bed. Looking down, he saw Logan kneeling there with his hand slowly moving up and down his hard dick.

"You like this, Logie?" Carlos asked as he slowly moved his finger in and out of himself.

"Oh, yeah…..I can't wait to get in there." the brunette boy moaned.

Carlos smiled, and carefully added a second finger to the one already inside him. He felt the typical slight discomfort at first, but that quickly turned into pleasure when his body relaxed. He moaned loudly when he curled his fingers upward and found his sweet spot. Soon after that, he scissored his fingers several times to open himself up more for was to come. He couldn't wait to feel Logan inside him!

A couple minutes later, Carlos felt that his body was relaxed enough, so he pulled his fingers out, and reached for the lube again.

"Come here, Logie." he moaned.

As Logan eagerly scooted forward, Carlos sat up and squeezed some more lube onto his fingers. He then set the lube out of the way on the bedside table, and wasted no time in slicking his boyfriend's cock. Logan couldn't help but moan as the smaller boy's hands gently massaged his dick, making sure it was lubed up enough to slide in easily. When Carlos took noticeably longer to slick him than he usually did, Logan knew he was just trying to tease him that much more. Growling with arousal and slight frustration, Logan grabbed Carlos by the shoulders, and pushed him back forcefully against the bed, pinning him down against the mattress. The smaller boy clearly wasn't expecting this, which amused Logan, and turned him on even more.

"You ready, baby?" the brunette boy moaned.

"Mm, put your dick in me." Carlos moaned back in an incredibly sexy voice.

Logan didn't need to be told twice. Reaching down, he placed his hands under the bend of Carlos' knees, and pushed them up toward his chest, spreading them apart in the process. This was perhaps one of Logan's _favorite _positions for them to make love in. He got an incredibly hot view of Carlos' body, it made him feel all hot and dominant, and he knew Carlos loved the slightly restricted movement.

Once he got Carlos' legs into the right position so that he was completely exposed to him, Logan reached down with one hand to hold his cock steady at the base, and guided it into position. Even though both of them were totally turned on and just aching for it, Logan still went slow and gentle as he pushed into Carlos. He loved the smaller boy with all his heart, and he wouldn't think of hurting him, no matter how horny he was or how badly he ached for release.

Carlos released the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding when Logan was finally sheathed all the way inside him. The brunette boy paused to allow Carlos' body time to adjust to the large intrusion and the dull pain of being penetrated. He gently ran his hands up and down the backs of Carlos' thighs to help him relax.

"M-move!" Carlos gasped just a few seconds later.

A sexy smile tugged at Logan's lips as he braced his hands against the backs of Carlos' thighs. He kept his eyes locked on the smaller boy's face as he slowly pulled back, leaving only the head of his cock inside him. He paused for a moment to build up the anticipation before plunging back in. Both of them cried out softly at the jolt of pleasure that shot through their bodies, but Logan quickly regained his composure, and repeated the rolling motion of his hips. Logan started out by thrusting sort of slow so Carlos could get used to it, but it didn't take him long to speed up, responding to the erotic moans and gasps spilling from his lover's lips.

"Mmm, baby, your ass feels _so _good!" the brunette boy moaned, his voice slightly shaky from the pleasure coursing through him.

Carlos moaned and clenched his muscles around Logan in response. His pleasure almost doubled, and he instinctively reached down to stroke his aching dick. He couldn't help but groan and curl his toes(the current position that he was in prevented him from arching his back).

Logan felt his eyes being drawn to that one particular part of his boyfriend's body, and he practically salivated at the sight. Sure, he was always the dominant one in the bedroom, but Carlos' dick was one thing he couldn't resist dropping to his knees for. He just loved the feeling of the smaller boy's fingers running through his hair while he sucked him, and the erotic taste of him drove him insane. That's when the idea popped into his head…..

"You wanna know something I've always wanted to try?" Logan whispered as he leaned down to nibble lightly at Carlos' ear.

"Wh-what?" the raven-haired boy gasped.

"I want you to top me."

Carlos froze at this. Logan immediately sensed this, and he leaned up to look at him. He could see surprise and confusion and perhaps a hint of fear in his eyes.

"You….want me to top you?" Carlos asked in a small voice.

"Only if you want to. It's just something I thought might be fun to try." Logan answered.

"It does sound fun, but…..I don't wanna hurt you." Carlos said.

Logan smiled tenderly, and leaned down to place a loving kiss to his boyfriend's lips.

"You won't hurt me if you go slow. I trust you." he said.

There was a moment of silence while Carlos thought hard about what Logan was asking. The last time he remembered being this nervous was the very first time he and Logan had made love. It had been the first time for both of them, and he remembered how much it had hurt for him. He had never been on top before; what if he did something wrong and ended up hurting the boy he loved more than anything in the world?

"You sure?" he asked.

"_I'm _sure, but are you? I don't want you feel like I'm forcing you into anything." Logan said.

"We can try. Just let me know if it hurts too much, and we'll stop, okay?" Carlos agreed.

Logan nodded, and gave Carlos an excited kiss before carefully pulling out of him. Carlos reached over and picked up the lube from the bedside table, then turned back to face Logan.

"How do you wanna do it?" he asked, trying to keep his mounting nervousness at bay.

Logan quickly got on all-fours, angling his body slightly so he was propped on his elbows.

"Like this." he answered as he spread his legs wide apart.

While he was really nervous about this whole thing, Carlos couldn't help but notice how hot Logan looked bent over like that. In fact, the brunette boy didn't seem nervous at all; he seemed…..excited.

Swallowing the lump forming in his throat, Carlos scooted over to kneel behind Logan, then opened the lube, and poured some onto his fingers. Timidly reaching out, he gently massaged the clear substance over his boyfriend's virgin hole. Logan gasped softly when the cool lube met his overheated skin. Part of the gasp was because of the new sensation of being touched 'down there'.

Once Carlos had sufficiently spread the lube around, he carefully eased a single finger inside Logan. The small intrusion didn't exactly hurt; it was just a bit uncomfortable at first, but it didn't take long for Logan to relax around it. Only when he felt Logan loosen up did Carlos begin to slowly move his finger in and out. His confidence was boosted somewhat when he heard Logan moan softly.

"How does that feel?" Carlos asked as he smoothed his free hand across his boyfriend's back.

"Mm, it feels good. Put another finger in." Logan answered, bringing a smile to Carlos' face.

Carlos gladly obliged Logan's request, but he still went slowly as he pushed the second finger into him. Logan felt a small flash of pain when his tight hole stretched further, but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. When the pain subsided, Logan almost involuntarily pushed back against his boyfriend's gently-probing fingers. He had watched Carlos squirm in pleasure when he did this for him many-a-time, but he never thought it would feel _this _good!

"I think I'm r-ready." Logan gasped after Carlos had scissored his fingers a few times.

"You sure?" Carlos asked, pangs of nervousness traveling through his body again.

"Yeah. I wanna feel your dick in me." Logan answered.

Nodding, Carlos carefully pulled his fingers out, and reached for the lube again, using some of the slick substance to make his cock nice and slippery. His arousal had gone down slightly while he prepared Logan, but it returned with full, pulsing vitality when he stroked himself. He had never really compared his and Logan's dick sizes, so this was the first time he realized that he wasn't quite as long as Logan, but he was slightly thicker. He just prayed that this didn't hurt too much for the brunette boy.

Guiding his cock into position, Carlos applied gentle pressure to his boyfriend's virgin hole until the head slipped in. He paused immediately after to observe Logan's reaction. When he saw no grimace of pain, he carefully pushed a little further. It was when he was about halfway in that he heard that hiss of pain he'd been waiting for.

"You okay, baby?" he asked in an almost panicked voice.

"Y-yeah. Just give me a sec." Logan gasped, tightening his fists around the sheet beneath him.

Remembering what Logan had done for him the first time they'd made love, Carlos reached around to slowly stroke the brunette boy's cock. This seemed to help because Logan moaned softly, and Carlos could feel him loosen up a bit. Logan pushed back about an inch more onto Carlos to let him know he was ready for more. At this, Carlos eased the rest of the way in, pausing once again so Logan could adjust. He gasped at how amazing the brunette boy's insides felt around him. He was so warm and tight; he was perfect.

"You can move now." Logan said, looking over his shoulder.

Carlos leaned down over him, and gave him a soft but passionate kiss before straightening and pulling back slowly. Instead of thrusting right away, he slowly slid back in, keeping his hands placed gently but firmly on either of Logan's hips. When he heard no hiss or cry of pain from the smart boy, he repeated the motion, moaning low in his throat at how good he felt.

"Mm, harder!" Logan moaned once he had grown accustomed to being penetrated.

His confidence restored, Carlos really started thrusting, spreading Logan's hips apart so he could watch as his cock repeatedly disappeared inside him. His movements were somewhat clumsy at first because he had never done this before, but he soon figured it out, and he _loved _it. He briefly wondered if it felt this good for Logan when he was inside him.

"Ngh, Carlos…..y-your dick feels so good!" Logan shakily moaned, arching his back much like a cat does when it stretches after a nap.

Carlos smiled at this, and decided to venture a little outside his comfort zone by giving Logan a sensual but not hard slap on the ass. The soft cry of pleasure that escaped the smart boy's lips was perhaps one of the hottest things he'd ever heard. It just made him want to slam him down on his back and screw him senseless. But instead, he changed the angle of his thrusting, seeking out Logan's sweet spot. He knew he had found it a couple moments later when Logan cried out louder, and pushed back against him.

"H-hit there again!" the brunette boy gasped.

Carlos was more than happy to do so, and was rewarded by a whimper from his boyfriend.

"You close, baby?" he asked.

"Yeah!" came Logan's breathy answer.

"Mmm, come for me, Logie. Let me hear you." Carlos moaned.

With the constant harsh assault on his sweet spot, it didn't take long for the most amazing orgasm Logan had ever felt to grab hold of him, and refuse to let go until he shouted his boyfriend's name to the stars. He didn't care if anyone else in the apartment heard him; he couldn't help the loud cry of euphoria that tore its way from his throat.

Seeing and hearing and _feeling _Logan coming was enough to send Carlos over the edge as well. He gripped Logan's hips tight enough to leave bruises as he groaned loudly, and emptied his huge load of cum deep inside the brunette boy's ass.

Once the last waves of pleasure washed over them, it left them weak and breathless. Logan still balanced himself on his elbows and knees, but let his body go slack, and rested his forehead against the mattress. Carlos stayed in his same position, not wanting to pull out just yet. For several minutes thereafter, the only sounds that filled the room was that of their heavy breathing and occasional soft moan.

When Carlos could breathe at a semi-normal pace again, he pulled out of Logan as carefully as he could before flopping over onto the bed next to him. Logan quickly joined him, and snuggled into his side. Carlos instantly enveloped him in his arms.

"So, how did it feel your first time?" he asked while running his finger in slow circles along Logan's back.

"Mm, it was amazing. We've gotta do that more often." Logan answered, bringing a smile to his boyfriend's face.

"I didn't hurt you too much, did I?" he asked.

"Not really. I'm probably gonna be a little sore tomorrow, but it was worth it." Logan answered.

The two of them shared a brief but loving kiss before slowly drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

"Thanks for making this the best birthday ever." Logan whispered.

In his drowsy state, he didn't know if Carlos heard him, but it didn't matter; he could remind him of it over and over tomorrow. He couldn't have wished for a better birthday.

**A/N: **Well, there it is! I really hope you liked it! **PLEASE REVIEW! :D **


End file.
